


The Law of Attraction

by JustMightBeAJellyfish



Series: Vibrations Pull Us In Ways Unknown [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Magic Pines Twins, Mystery Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMightBeAJellyfish/pseuds/JustMightBeAJellyfish
Summary: The Mystery Twins go back to Piedmont, expecting it to be boring and flat compared to their summer in Gravity Falls. Expect sometimes, living as abnormal twins in an abnormal town rubs off in more - and different - ways than expected.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mr. Pines/Mrs. Pines (Gravity Falls)
Series: Vibrations Pull Us In Ways Unknown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Law of Attraction

It started with the Law of Attraction.

At least, that’s what Dipper said, ink dried on his right hand and smudged against the pine tree journal Mabel got from Mabipper.

Mabel didn’t understand it: vibrations or quantum physics or factors of weirdness and pigs. Waddles, from his dog bed on the floor – not that he ever used it for sleeping – might have understood with the little remaining Percepshroom jelly running through his body. He didn’t say anything, though, and he didn’t point out the errors in Dipper’s equation. Ford would do that as soon as Dipper emailed him the notes.

Still, Dipper’s math and ideas are impressive, especially for a barely twelve-year-old. It’s what the teacher’s said to their parents, equally nervous and impressed. They said other things, about how Dipper turned in his essay in mirror writing and writes his notes in codes. That Mabel can be disruptive, pet pig at her feet and papers in multiple bright, glittery colors.

Alex Pines held his wife’s hand and Marian Pines smiled coldly.

Dipper is allowed to write his notes in code as long as his homework is easily legible. Mabel is bought the largest, brightest, glitteriest gel pen pack her parents can find. The teachers learned to obey the Rule.

Dipper liked to say it starts with the Law of Attraction. It did, and it didn’t. It started with a peculiar summer and how it spilled into peculiar children and how the Law of Attraction tied them all up in a bow.

Mabel and Dipper Pines came back from Gravity Falls changed. They walked into high school with a pig and a grappling hook. John and Kevin and Amanda and all the other playground bullies were there but news spreads fast about how John had a black eye and how Kevin had to call his mom and how Amanda didn’t tease people anymore. News travel fast and while the Rule isn’t formed here, it began.

“It all makes sense!” Dipper said, listing all the adventures they’ve had in Piedmont. “Fair Folk running cafes, fairies in your birdhouse, the troll under the Leimert Bridge –”

“Lucas,” Mabel interrupted, doodling a heart in the shooting star sketchbook that Dipper spent a day making for her. He burnt himself with the hot glue no less than seven times and it’s a clumsy attempt. Mabel loved it.

“Didn’t he, like, try to drink your blood?” asked Dipper as he wrote down Lucas’s name on the list.

“Yup!” cheered Mabel. “Okay…” said Dipper side eyeing her. “The Cadborosaurus, Tessie, Dark Watchers, and silkies.”

“So clearly, we haven’t seen any of these before Gravity Falls,” announced Dipper.

“Yeah!” said Mabel, flipping upside down and squinting at the list. “I never even noticed Dream Bean until we came back. And it’s right next to the craft store!”

“Exactly!” said Dipper excitedly, pointing his pen at Mabel. “Remember how Grunkle Ford said that Gravity Falls has the most recorded abnormality?”

Mabel nodded, flipping over on Dipper’s bed and on top of the English essay she doesn’t want to write.

“Gravity Falls is full of weirdness! And when we left, we took some with us! Now, we’re attracted to other weird things. That’s why Grunkle Ford and Stan are finding all these abnormalities so easily,” said Dipper, pointed at a map that’s full of pins and tacks and marked up with small codes. “All of us, our Grunkles, us, every weird thing, we’re all attracting each other!”

It made sense. They’ve only been home two months, only relaxed and stopped waking up with nightmares every single night a few weeks ago, and yet they’ve already found so much. A Witch frequents the Dream Bean and she’s taught Mabel how to crochet good luck charms and what to put in sachets for a goodnight’s sleep. She’s teaching Dipper how to mix potions, though they’re starting off with cooking, which Mabel happily joined in.

Every day is magical. Dipper sits on top the bookshelves at the school library and people already know to walk past. Mabel hands people lost things and they’ve learned to just accept them.

High school’s no longer a dream. Teenagers smell weird (though she forces Dipper to shower and Miss Witch laughed as she gave them handmade soap, bath bombs, scrubs and oils. “Self-care is witchcraft,” she said), and teachers don’t assign fun books to read. But there’s magic here in Piedmont. Mabel’s scratching symbols into her jewelry and enchanting her sweaters to be cool in the summer. Dipper’s buying bus tickets to mountains and forest and dragging her on his latest cryptid hunt. Students in high school are treating them like cryptids, coming up and asking for cures for ache, good luck charms, sleep sachets, and one particularly desperate student’s beg for a memory potion to pass their chemistry test. It’s not Mableland. It’s even better.


End file.
